How to Train a Moody Specialist
by Fang-delight
Summary: Musa helped Timmy in the past. Now Timmy feels like he owes her. With the help of the other Specialist, they all have to work together to see if they can recreate they're moody friend into revealing one of his darkest secrets. And try to figure out how to get the girl he wants. Sequel to Just Helping a Guy Out.
1. Step 1

Author's notes: I know you all hated me because of that ending;) But aren't you happy there's a sequel! Cause I am! Anyway I hope you all fall back in love with the story again!

* * *

_Step 1: Make sure the first thing that comes out of his mouth isn't an insult._

Timmy has a girlfriend!

That means a lot coming from him! Young nerdy Timmy has a girlfriend! A real life breathing, girl who actually likes him for him.

Timmy thought he would never see the day till a certain music fairy helped him. For that he was grateful, he and Musa had become really good friend's sense then. It was nice talking to someone like her, though sometimes Timmy felt bad for her. Especially when it was just the three of them together. He knew it bothered her when she saw Tecna and him. He knew she didn't mean it to be something bad, he knew she felt jealous about it sometimes. Young nerdy Timmy found love before the young attractive Musa. She doesn't tell him that it bothers her he could see it in her eyes. It gets worse when Riven was around you could see the longing in her eyes as she glances at him. It wasn't just her Riven had that same spark in his eyes every time she was around.

But they're _too_ stubborn to do anything about it.

Timmy knows Musa try's, either Riven doesn't see it or he chooses not to see it. Which isn't fair to Musa, she deserves a straight answer. And Timmy's going to help her to do that. But he won't do it alone.

All the guys agree that there's something going on between the two. So as the great friends they are, they are going to have a small meeting about it.

Riven walked in his room carelessly, stopping for a second to glance at his friends that were all standing very maturely with business like expressions. Riven shrugged, what a shock they're all serious. He shrugged continuing back to his business.

"Riven we need to talk." Timmy said thoroughly,

_Ugh! What could he possibly do wrong now?_" Can't this wait?"

"It waited long a enough", Sky said

Riven rolled his eyes, of course he's in trouble for something that he did unintentionally. Well except for calling the knowable Stella another blonde harpy, or gluing all the freshmen's towels. Can't anyone take a joke? Whatever, he'll try to endear they're lecture without saying so many comments." Alright you've got me. What I do?"

"Look we all know you like Musa." Helia said softly,

_Oh no! _Riven gulped, _anything but this!_

"And we all know she likes you too." Brandon added,

"So we're doing you and her a favor." Timmy added too with a smile.

_Favors?_ Please.

"Alright um whatever you guys are planning, don't even bother to continue it. Cause I don't give a crap about her and I don't care if she gives a crap about me either. So you all should just let it go and we'll call a day." Riven tried, walking to the bathroom to hide when they all ganged against the door blocking Riven's hope for escape. He groaned," Seriously guys!"

"Oh come on don't lie to your friends Riven, it's pathetic." Brandon smirked,

"What do you want me to do? Confess my love to her or something?" Riven smirked, his friends glance to each other for a small second then glance slyly back at they're friend. Riven growled," You've got to be kidding me?"

"Are we Riven? Are we really?" Helia said sounding serious though there was a hint of humor behind his words.

"Helia!" Riven yelled,

"Come on Riven be serious for a minute", Timmy said" think about it. Is there just one thing you like about Musa?"

Riven didn't want to fall for Timmy trap but he knew if he didn't answer his friends wouldn't leave him alone." Fine um well…I like…her pigtails."

"You do?"

"Shut up!"

"No that's okay. What else?"

"Um…I think she's pretty-hot actually really hot." Riven with a sly smile just thinking about how cute she is when she's mad." And I love it when she sings." Riven said with a small smile, it actually felt good getting this all out." And her laugh sounds like music too and I love that. And when she's mad she makes this cute little wrinkle on her nose and"… He stopped himself as soon he saw his friend's smiles. Quickly he grunted shifting his smile to a smirk, hoping to hide his embarrassment with his Rivenly charmness." Well…that what I noticed from her."

Deep down the guys wanted to go "aw" to Riven's remark. None of them could ever think Riven could ever in a million years say the things he just said. But now they have to start the form of their plan." So in that case you need our help." Brandon smiled slyly.

"And what are you guys going to do?" Riven asked,

"We're going to help you get together with Musa." Timmy said proudly,

"And just how are you going to do that?"

"Oh trust me." Timmy said slyly," _We have our ways_."

Riven didn't like the way the Timmy said that, or how his friends lean closer to him with dark expressions. All he known was he was going to regret this later.

* * *

Reviews:)


	2. Step 2

Author's notes: Remember me? I hope so. I have the next chapter finally. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

_Step 2: Make sure to tell him the difference between a smart ass and a dumbass._

Riven's the kind of guy, that likes to do everything by himself. After all he spent his whole life doing things by himself ever sense he was a little kid. He stole his clothes by himself, he stole people's money by himself, and he stole his food all by himself. Then when Sladdin came along telling him he had potential he was able to fight crime, and sometimes actually get paid for it. And he did that all by himself.

That's why he always said no, to Sky when he offered to pay for something. It wasn't that Riven wasn't appreciated he just like the fact he could buy these with his own money. But when most of his friends bought him clothes (Brandon) or drew him a picture (Helia) even do his homework (Timmy). It's wasn't him thinking they were bad friends. It's just it didn't came from something that he did all by himself.

So when you're friends start helping you pick up girls. That's a problem. If he wanted to pick up girls, he would do it. All by himself.

They're not going to let him do that.

Riven groaned as his friends drag him all the way to Magix Mall." Why are we here?" Riven asked sounding bored.

"We told you, we're here to meet someone." Sky said matter-of-factly,

"I'm not going to go up to some random bimbo and try to hit on her. Look where that led Brandon."

"Hey!" Brandon yelled," I have you know me and my bimbo are very happy together unlike you!"

Riven rolled his eyes.

"Stop rolling your eyes like that Riven or they'll fall out of your head."

"Always the mother type huh Helia."

"Could you guys least act civil for a couple of hours!" Timmy yelled," we're almost there."

"Where are we going exactly?"

"Here!" Timmy smiled stopping right at the spot, Riven looked up to his horror he saw it.

The music store.

"You've got to be kidding me!" He groaned,

Timmy stared up unashamed fixing his glasses," What?"

"You took me here for one reason! And that reason I will not interfere with!"

"What reason? You mean Musa?" Brandon asked

"No I meant Sladdin you moron! Who'd you think I meant!"

Brandon huffed," Harsh."

"I'm not going in there!" Sky rolled his eyes as Riven crossed his arm brooding. He knew Riven was stubborn an enough to stay at his statement." Come on Riv"-

Timmy shook his head at Sky keeping him quiet, knowing his plan was working already. "Fine", he shrugged" forget it guys we tried. Oh well if Riven doesn't want to try to get the girl of his dreams. So be it."

Riven looked a little startle he didn't know his friends would give up that easily. Whatever he won, he wasn't going to argue he just wanted to go home before anything else he dreaded would happen." Glad we got that settle now I will be"-

"Whatever you say Riv." Timmy interrupted" but before we go. I did promise to give Musa her present. You guys don't mind waiting for me?"

"No go ahead Timmy." Helia said,

Timmy was about to walk in till he spotted something in the window that made him go red ducking his head looking away. "Okay I'll be…oh well uh never mind."

"What? What's wrong?" Riven asked,

"Nothing." Timmy said quickly trying to walk away but Riven pushed him to stare at the window only to go red but not for the same reason as Timmy." It looks she's busy I guess we'll go."

Riven didn't move staring at the scene in front of him. Musa was there looking finer than ever as usual. But she wasn't alone, a boy was there very tall and very lanky lacking in muscles obviously. Riven didn't like to brag but he had better muscles then _this_ boy. He seen Musa gawking at them before, he was as for sure right she was never gawking at that boy. But the boy did have some features he had dirty blonde hair with a smooth tan face that was now receiving facial hair.

Over all…okay looking.

The boy was trying to impress her really hard by the way his movements where all over the place. Musa looked slightly interested though she clenched her CDs in her hand, by that tension he could tell she wanted to leave.

"Well look at that!" Brandon said a little over eager." Looks like Musa moving on from Timmy very quickly!"

"We never were"-

"What are ya going to do about it Riven! Huh HUH! What ya gonna do about huh HUH!"

"If I go in there will you shut up?"

"Yes." Brandon squealed quietly,

With a bug sigh Riven strode right into the battle zone. Only stopping really quickly before, they looked at him. Silently he tried to retreat back when," Riven?"

Damn! Mission object spotted him, there was only one way getting out of this.

"H-Hey M-Musa." He shuttered giving out an awkward smile." W-What what's up?"

Musa could tell something was wrong by the way he smiled at her, and sense never talked to her ever sense that night. The boy next to her could tell he was out matched by the way Riven's structure was more impressive than him." Well I got to get going, bye Musa." The boy said cringing away as Riven glowered at him. "Bye Nick." Musa waved back retreating, her gaze back to Riven.

Their eyes locked for the briefest movement staring each other down trying to figure one another out. Till Musa let out a sigh," do you…um do you need help with something?"

Riven blink twice trying so hard to get out of the trance she always got him in. "Huh?"

"Uh…do you need help with something?" She asked little annoyed,

"Uh…um"…He looked behind to see the guys stare intently at the window, Riven's eyes pleaded trying to think of an excuse to give her. They caught his gaze immediately, giving up big movements to tell him what to do. Timmy was doing this hand motion looking like he was pressing on his hand? _Don't know what that_ _means?_ Brandon was doing a weird motion was head moving it side to side. _Seriously Brandon?_ Sky just looked like he was freaking out moving his hand up and down like a psycho. While Helia, was mouthing "music". _Oh that's makes sense!_

"Yeah I uh need music!"

"Oh okay." Musa said understanding what he truly wanted." Um what artist are you looking for?"

Crap! He looked around the store to give him inspiration he saw a poster of a girl looking depression while brushing her hair by a mirror." Uh hair…um"… he looked at another poster who had another man standing by a fire." Fire." Riven said finally,

"Hair Fire?"

"Uh…yeah"…

"The band you like is called _Hair Fire_?"

"Uh…yeah…it's uh…it's a new band. Surprised you never heard of them…some music princess you are." He didn't mean it as insult just trying away to drive a diversion. But as the way Musa nose did that cute little wrinkling thing he must have said something wrong." What are you saying that I don't know music at all?"

"Uh…well"…

"Shut up Riven! Just shut up! I'm even surprised you're even talking to me? Ugh are you trying to make fun of me!"

"No I"-

"Just leave me alone Riven!" With that she stomped out the door. Too angry to not, noticing the guys watching her.

Riven walked out looking more confused than ever." Hey Riven!" Brandon said to lighten the mood" you should write a book 'How to get rid of a girl in ten seconds'!"

"You're not helping Brandon." Helia muttered,

"Okay." Timmy sigh," let's try a different approach."

* * *

I know it's been awhile, I hope I still have some reader's. Anyway I started school and already it's a drag...

I've been busy doing my homework. Mostly math:( and all I want to do is burn it on a bonfire and dance around knowing I'm free! Sadly that dream is not going to happen:( but on a lighter note. My mind been blowing with inspiration with new stories that I meant post out! So well see what happens;)

Reviews please:)


	3. Step 3

Author's notes: Missed me;)...

Sorry it took me awhile to get this one posted but I do hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_Step 3: Remind him not to play with fire, unless you're the freaking dragon fire fairy._

Riven was fed up already. His friends had to explain to him the finds arts of manners. Once that happen, all the got was brooding Riven who beaten a never ending comedic Brandon who added endless suggests on what Riven could add to his new book on how to offend women. To his dismay Riven didn't any suggests instead decided to beat the Specialist to a pulp every time something slip out of his mouth.

So to sum up, they got nowhere.

Timmy sighed this wasn't how he planned to help Riven. He just wanted to be a good friend and help him but he was just being so damned stubborn, it was irritating, and annoying. Why does Riven need to act like this? Why does he always have to play the bad guy? Why couldn't he see that people actually care about him? Why does he push them away?

They wondered to a park following Riven. Riven was trailing in front knowing that his friends were behind him but deciding not to join behind. His friends were irritating him, why couldn't they see he doesn't want help, doesn't need help! Doesn't need Musa! And he doesn't need them!

He was hoping to avoid them all the way back to school then find some way to track them off his trail so he could be avoided.

He was going to go with that plan till Timmy started jogging in front of him trying to block his path. Riven tried to move past him but Timmy knew he would do that following to the same position. Riven decided to move fast, though Timmy wasn't having that. He moved just as fast, making the others to stop and watch them. They danced like that for the fast minuets till Timmy came up with a plan. Immediately he jumped on top of Riven tackling him to the ground. The move was surprising, something un-Timmy like that it took a while for Riven to register what he was trying to do. When it register Riven took no hesitation in wrestling him back, they rolled across the dirt. Riven growled already planning to punch the nerd off him. Timmy knew that so when they rolled for Timmy to be on top he straddled Riven pushing his hands on top locking his legs.

Riven couldn't believe that he got pinned by _Timmy_. This was not his day at all, he groaned, "get the hell off me Timmy!" Riven growled.

"No!" Timmy shouted he was going to get through to his friend whether it was the hard way or not.

Riven growled again, "oh come on Timmy this looks gay!"

Timmy growled back, "so you already embarrassed yourself a enough today!"

Riven tried to get him off but the nerd had his hold on him pretty tight, that Riven gave up with a loud growl. "Why are you doing this to me?"

That made Timmy's grip loosen, "we're just trying to help." He said softly, Riven stop strangling looking Timmy straight in his eyes. Silently Timmy got off him, handing his hand out to help Riven up. But Riven just stared at it for a while then pushed it away pushing himself off the ground. "I don't need your help." Riven said quietly walking away. "I'm going home."

Timmy frown again blocking Riven's way again, "not again Timmy." Riven warned,

"Why?" Timmy demanded,

"Because"-

"No! I mean why do you keep pushing us away Riven?"

That made Riven froze for a while staring into Timmy's serious eyes. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours till Riven shook his head trying to walk away when the rest of the guys block his way. "Just answer the question Riven." Sky demanded,

Riven growled, "and why should I?"

"Because if you do we might just let you go."

Riven sighed closing his eyes. His friends were trying to be as stubborn as he was. He wouldn't admit out loud but he does care about them, and he knows just how much they care about him. He doesn't understand why they would? After all he's been a jerk to them all this time, but they still kept to his side even after the Darcy's situation when he got her spell over him. They were there, Lord only knows why. So as he stared at his friends, he decided he owe them an enough for an explanation.

"Have you guys ever noticed how I screw everything up?" He said softly,

That caught the guys off guard, "What do you mean?" Helia asked

"I mean everything I do always ends up being ruined."

"What?"

He sighed, "oh come on guys don't act like that."

"We really don't know what you mean Riven." Brandon said,

"Well…the witches"-

"That wasn't you're fault." Sky said, "the witches cast a spell on you."

"Well the mission to Shadow Haunt. If I was a little better at my skills I could have gone."

"Oh trust me." Brandon sighed, "you so didn't want to go or you would have been the one Amentia wanted to have a bust head of."

"Or when I crashed the ship and lost the orger."

"Ok". Timmy admitted, "that was kind of your fault but it was also our fault too we should have been more careful."

"My…parents"…

They stared silently for a while till Helia walked closer to him slowly, staring Riven straight into his sad eyes. "That's not your fault." He said softly, "don't you ever think that it was."

Riven stared into his Helia's eyes reassuringly then stared at all his friends, slowly he started to smile, letting a thank you to all his friends. They smiled back at him, feeling pleased that they got Riven to open up. This was part of the reason why they liked Riven, once you got to know him he wasn't a bad guy as he seems. He was actually more caring then he appeared to be.

They lasted like that for a while till Riven's smile fell. "And that's why I can't date Musa. Because well…she's a princess"-

"So is Stella and I'm with her!" Brandon cheered,

"But-you're not me. Everything I touch ends up being ruin." He sighed looking away from his friends, Timmy walked up putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Not everything." He said, "you still have us."

That caused a small smile to spread on his lips as he looked at them, Timmy smiled. "And I know for a fact that Musa has feelings for you, if you just give_ her_ a chance. You might be surprised on how great it feels on having a girlfriend."

Riven smirked, "would I now?"

"Damn right you would. Either that or write you book!"

_"Shut up Brandon!"_

* * *

Sorry it took me awhile, I've been busy. And also I need to be inspired before I write, and I know that sounds chessy but I do. And surprisingly I usually get inspired by watching the show. So while I was watching the show I was sitting there going...WTF AM I WATCHING!

Okay so this last few things will be a rant so if you don't want to read it fill free to skip it and review:)

But anyway what is this!

First of all why can't the Trix just try to steal the world by themselves again. I mean by now you would figure out that teaming up with some guy your gonna lose. And what's with Icy's taste in men, she usually talks to Triannus when he's a ugly monster. Does that turn her on something? Because she gets all lovey dovey with him when he's disgusting. EW! And how did this Crystal chick know Helia? I mean she's princess and from what I learned Helia not a prince or some royalty crap. How the hell does he know her! And Sky's memory lost...really...they couldn't come up with something else. How come Layla was not invited to that party they were throwing for them in the beginning with mermaids? Wouldn't she go sense she's family? But the thing that's been bothering me the most and for some reason it does...

Sky's hair.

I know it's dumb but I can't even look at it now. I was so used to his golden locks that I kind of miss it. And I'm not a Sky hater but I bet when they producers decided to change Sky's hair. They were sitting around thinking this..._oh he looks like a girl let's give him a hair cut that will make him look like a douche that way people will know he's a guy. _I'm sorry to all Sky fans but I have to get this out.

So I'm just disappointed, now I'm only deciding to watch the show only for Musa and Riven parts in it because I love them so much. So again I hope you like my story and please exuse my rant...I had to get it out.


	4. Step 4

_Step 4: Trick him into believing that "Please" is just another curse word._

Musa will admit she has a bit of temper. She didn't think it was so bad that she had to go to anger management classes. But she digresses.

But she couldn't handle knowing that a certain specialist keeps throwing her away like some rag doll. He just was so undecided that it made her a little tick off, one second he'll be kind loving everything she knew he had underneath that bad boy exterior. Then the next he'll be throwing a fit and acting like he owns the place. It was confusing, and she didn't know if she could keep up anymore.

Especially when all your friends have boyfriends right now, you couldn't help but feel lonely. Of course she had Layla, who said "I don't need a man to tie me down!" It wasn't an enough to stop the feeling.

She sighed as she lay on Layla's bed, she was supposed to be watching Layla practice her dance moves for show at Red Fountain, and she should be practicing too since she was going to sing at the show, and her Dad was coming too. But she couldn't get Riven out of her mind, she hated knowing he had that affect over her. She tried so hard to forget about him, but he's been acting strange lately, she just couldn't figure it out.

Layla was almost finishing off her twirl, when she realized Musa wasn't paying attention. She was about to say a snotty comment, when she noticed that glum look on her best friend's face. "What's wrong Musa?"

Musa lifted her head facing Layla's concern expression, Musa tried to form a fake smile, "Nothing wrong."

"Really? Cause when you usually see me dance you always beep-box to it."

"I'm fine." Musa knew Layla wasn't buying it so she let out another sigh falling back onto the bed. She felt the bed shift a little knowing Layla would come over. "Alright," She said, "What's on your mind girl?"

"It's-it's nothing."

Layla smirked sometimes Musa was just too melodramatic just like that red head specialist that got on her nerves. No wonder everyone keeps saying they would make a good couple. "Are you thinking about Riven." Layla said.

Musa gasped as Layla guessed right, it really wasn't a question or even a guess. Even Stella would be able to figure out this twisted logic that was the form of their relationship. But if this was Stella she would just say, forget about him and run off with some prince. Then again this is Layla, who always spoke her mind.

Musa sat up nodding her head sadly. Layla just widen her smirk as she look at her, "Why do you even bother?"

That was all to trigger Musa gasping dramatically back onto the bed. "I don't know! There's-there's something about him, that just draws me to him!"

"Seems like you, got a thing for bad boys."

"You know," she thought, "Maybe I do. I do like a bad boy."

"I know I saw you checking out that guy from the Vampire Dairy's."

"Bamon! I so was not checking him out!"

"And you always tried to cover it up!" Layla rolled her eyes,

"No I don't!" Musa snorted,

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

Musa grab a pillow slamming Layla hard against the head knocking her off the bed. Layla gasped back up staring at Musa with a deadly gaze, while Musa held a cocky smirk. "Oh you want to go Melody!" Layla threaten,

"Bring it on Tides!"

After a long pillow fight scene occur, the two were finally tired lying back onto the now messed up bed beside each other. "Yeah I like Bamon." Musa finally muttered, Layla was lying upside across from Musa whispering back, "I knew you did."

Musa nodded, "And yeah I like Riven."

Layla didn't look shock or disgusted instead she nodded understandingly "Yeah I knew that too."

"I just don't know if he really likes me back."

"He does."

"How can you be so sure?"

Layla rolled her eyes, "I see the way he looks at you. Besides you're probably the only girl who he hasn't scrolled at when you walk in the room."

Musa laughed, "I always liked his eyes."

"Yeah there some pretty hot violet eyes."

Musa sat up giving her friend a questionable look, Layla just look back and laughed. "Doesn't mean I, want to date him. Ew! Have you seen his hair?"

"I actually like his hair quite frankly."

"Says the girl in the pigtails."

"Shut up!" Musa threaten but she couldn't help but laugh a little at the comment. Layla was a good friend, and she was right. Musa was tired of this game they kept playing. She was going to march straight up to Riven and tell him that he either's makes his move or she's gone!

"You know Layla," Musa spoke, "I got an idea."

* * *

Brandon was complaining none stop if he didn't get something to eat he was just going to die of hunger. Riven was waiting for Brandon to go ahead and do it, while Sky knew his best friend better than anyone, knowing that Brandon wouldn't shut up if he didn't. While Helia and Timmy, just rolled their eyes deciding to ignore their friends.

They were at some café in Magix trying to come up with another plan. "I say!" Brandon spat as he tried talking while eating his sandwich. "That we sneak into Musa's room and serenade her with a song!"

"Oh you are so not making me sing." Riven growled,

"What? Musa likes music I bet she think it's romantic!"

"Yeah and she'll probably think of buying a restraining order too."

Brandon looked glum but didn't seem discouraged, "Okay how bout we throw rocks at her window! And then when she comes out Riven reads her lines from…um…what was that play Bloom mention from earth…um Roman & Jewelry?"

"You mean from Shakespeare?"

"Who Shakespeare?"

"Oh I try so hard to teach him." Helia sighed at his failed attempt to try to teach Brandon about art.

"Whatever!" Brandon spat, "Um…how bout writing a poem!"

"No,"

"A walk on the beach."

"No,"

"Dancing at a club."

"Oh gods no."

"Giving her a boat ride while fireworks light up in the sky while you sing to her a romantic ballad while we throw roses at the boat!"

They all just sat back and stared.

Still Brandon didn't look discouraged. "What! I'm the only one coming up with idea's here!"

Timmy sighed almost ready to give up, when his phone ranged, "Hello?"

"Hi Timmy!" Musa said,

Timmy was taken back a little by her sudden voice, "Oh h-hi!"

"Look Timmy I kind of need your help with this project and Tecna's already helping Stella. And I was wondering in case you're not busy you could help me?"

Timmy stared at his friends, watching as Sky and Helia were trying to pull away from an annoyed Riven who was about to attack Brandon, who kept spatting food in his face.

"Yeah I'm not busy."

"Cool! I'll meet you at your dorm."

"Actually", Timmy muttered, "Why don't you come meet me at this café here in Magix."

He heard her take pause but then she finally answered, "Okay I'll see you then."

Timmy let out a wide smile at that, "I'll see you too."

His friends paused for a second staring at him. "Who was that?" Riven asked,

Timmy tried not to snicker, "Oh no one but you should probably want to wipe that stuff off your face."

"DAMN IT BRANDON!"

* * *

Musa's plan was simple, she was going to talk to Timmy and ask him different things about Riven that could work to her advantage. She lied to him on the phone, just in case of the guys (especially Riven) over hearing their conversation and blurts it out. The plan was so easy and simple, that nothing could go wrong.

Until she saw Timmy at the café with all the guys…including Riven.

She hid behind a bush, praying none of them saw her. She watched them for the longest time. She saw how intently Timmy talked to them, while Riven was having a hard time paying attention as he was cringing towards Brandon while Brandon tried hard not to turn over to Riven's direction. She couldn't help laughing at how riduolious they look especially when Helia tried to say something to Riven, while Sky was retraining him, she laughed harder as Timmy looked so ashamed.

She decided that was a great opportunity to just stroll right past Timmy without having any glances from Riven.

Growing confident she straightened her back, strutting her way towards the boys.

Riven's attention was all over Brandon till Musa walk past his view. Taking all his focus on her. The way she walked was hypnotizing, her clothes weren't nothing fancy just big jeans and a nice top was all she had on. But boy did she make it work, especially with her looks, her high cheekbones with her smooth milky skin balanced out with her dark blue eyes and her midnight jaded hair that was placed into pigtails, just how he liked them.

The entire boy's attention grew on her as she walked past them towards Timmy. Though Timmy didn't look nervous, instead he held a sly smile once he saw Musa arrive.

"Hi Timmy…hi guys." Musa greeted him,

Timmy still held his smile, "Hey Musa." The others didn't know what to say once Musa came into view. Thankfully Timmy knew what he was doing. "So you need my help?" He asked,

Musa nodded trying not to look awkward. "Alright," Timmy said, "Which project?"

Thankfully for Musa she thought of this. "Here come with me and I'll show you."

Timmy noticed a small spark of jealousy rise from Riven's eye as soon as Musa spoke those words. Timmy's smile widens, "Oh I think I know which one you're talking about."

That caught her off guard, "You do?"

"Yeah but I'm going to need some help." He answered directing his attention towards his friends. "Here Brandon, Helia, Sky come with me I'm going to need your help to get it."

Riven's eyes flared as he figured out Timmy's plan. "I'll help too Timmy!" He shouted,

"That's okay," Timmy smiled, "Already got an enough help," he turned his head towards Musa "Why don't you wait here while we go get it."

Musa's eyes flared as Riven's did, while Timmy ignored it making sure the others followed him leaving the two 'love birds' alone.

Total silence settled upon them as the others left. Neither knew what to say, or how to say it. They pretended that they weren't looking at each other while they kept stealing glances from the corner of their eye. Riven noticed how her gaze was far away from his, as she kept standing, she looked tired and bored switching to one feet to the other. He knew she hated silence, so he decided to man up. He let out a fake cough trying to sound professional while deep down he was a nervous wreck. "Why don't you sit down?" He gestured, cheering silently glad his voice didn't crack.

She smiled awkwardly, "Thank you." She seated herself down, while Riven tried to rack his brain for something else to say. Luckily Musa spoke for him, "I really don't know what to say."

He sighed, "Yeah me either."

"I think you and I both know why they left us alone together."

"Yep"

"They're probably never coming back."

"Yeah, some great friends they are." Riven smirked, thinking of ways he could get back at them. Musa only sighed, "You know they are. It's just they're way of helping is different."

Riven snorted, "Please they're way of helping isn't really helping at all."

Musa's eyes darken as she studied Riven's comment surprisingly she didn't take it as an insult instead more of a challenge a challenge that she like to unsolve. "How would you know, have you ever helped someone?"

Musa face was serious while her tone sounded teasing, Riven study her expression as her eyes had this new glint in them. It highlighted her features making her look more beautiful, it was an expression Riven had never seen before. He was glad that he could arise, it. "Haven't you seen me helping the hoboes out. I give them free drinks. That's more than a saint."

Musa laughed which sounded lovely to Riven's ears. "Exactly what we need more drunk hoboes."

Riven laughed, a real laugh that felt nice to both of their ears. "It's more than what you have going on pixie. Saving people wearing only small pieces of cloth."

"Fairy actually. And if my clothes bother you so much than stop staring."

"Can't, I like looking at you."

"You like looking at me?" Musa giggled, she liked having his attention on her, it felt nice actually having a real conversation with him. Without having any of their friends bothering them or some freaks trying to take over the world. She liked talking to him. It was…fun!

"Yeah I like looking at you." Riven said honestly, he had to admit he was having fun. Musa does something to him to make him act this way. He couldn't figure out why, but there were something about her.

Their laughter grew silent as there gazes fell on one another, breaking it silently Riven spoke first, "You wonna…go somewhere else?"

Musa smile widen, "Yes I would like that." She said earnestly,

Riven's smile was breath taking for a couple of minutes till he fake grunted speaking hardly, "But it's not a date."

Musa held her smile but spoke teasingly, "Yes defiantly not a date."

Silence filled in for a little till the two broke out in laughter.

From afar in the bushes a couple of specialists couldn't help but over hear the two's conversation. "We failed!" Brandon said dramatically,

"What do you mean we'd failed?" Helia asked,

"They're not dating! That was the plan! It didn't happen so we failed!"

Sky sighed, "This whole point Brandon was to get Musa and Riven to discover that they like each other. And maybe this is their, own way of saying that."

Brandon looked confused ponding that for a while till he gave up. "Why do they have to speak in another language to tell each other they like each other? It just makes it more confusing!"

Timmy ignored Brandon, smiling to himself glad he was able to help two friends. "How about we get some ice cream?"

Brandon's face cheered up, "Okay!"

Helia sighed, "You're treating him like a little kid you know?"

Timmy laughed, "Yeah but it makes him happy."

They all laughed while Brandon shouted, "It's a date! See unlike them I can say we're going on a date!"

* * *

I don't think I want to end it here. I might add another chapter, which I promise will be sooner than this once.

So sorry for the late update, I'll try to make the next one sooner.


End file.
